Kissing Business
by Othalla
Summary: In which Shikamaru is kissed stupid, and a roommate is thrown off a building. (Fem!Naruto. Part 6 of "Nobody ever dies in Uzushio", a series of one shots in the same universe.)


They're just inside the door to her apartment, when Naru kisses him for the first time. Her mouth is soft. Like, very, _very_ soft. Soft enough that Shikamaru might just sink into her lips and disappear. That soft.

His fingers curl where they're clutching at the hem of her jacket.

He likes this kissing business.

He's also getting a crick in the neck, which is a little less fun, but he tries his best not to pay that any mind. Naru really is kind of short, and, well. Shikamaru really isn't.

"Hey," she says around a smile as she draws away.

Shikamaru swallows and just looks at her for a moment, his mouth dry and wanting. Her cheeks are pink, and her tongue sneaks out to wet her lower lip. "Hey," he says. He sways minutely back and forth, unable to muster up the courage to bend forward and resume the kiss, but utterly unwilling to move away. His eyes flicker between her mouth - her soft, wet mouth - and her nose, because his moderately courageous courage doesn't cover meeting his girlfriend's gaze when he's blushing and stupid with it.

He keeps staring at her mouth. He's more than possibly making a fool out of himself.

Naru laughs, grabs hold of the neckline of his shirt, and pulls him down so that they're at perfect height to kiss, and lays one on him. Easy as breathing. He relaxes without any input from his brain, and kisses back.

She's rather amazing. Shikamaru would be lost without her.

"Aww, thanks." She kisses him on the nose, a little bit condescending and a lot sweet. "I like you, too."

"That's fortunate," Shikamaru says breathlessly. His hands have somehow migrated beneath her jacket, and the warmth of her flows into him from the sliver of skin visible between her pants and shirt. He squeezes her, there. His thumbs disappear under her shirt, rubbing soft circles into her hipbones, and his heart is beating so fast he expects it to jump out of his chest cavity any moment now.

He kisses her, again, because he can't help himself. Her mouth gives slightly to his, and their noses bump together. He gasps at the faint pain, and she gasps, too, and suddenly the kiss is deep and open mouthed. Naru dives in, and _yikes_ , she really does know her way around this kissing business. She swallows his breath, a hurricane made human, and he's left floundering in her wake.

"Fuck," Shikamaru groans when he comes up for air. It's like a flood wave scourges through him from his feet and up, hitting all the nerves and setting them on fire. Naru's arms are around his neck, forcing him down to meet her. His hands are gripping her waist tightly. " _Fuck_ ," he says again.

Their tongues meet, dancing together for the first time ever.

Laughing, because she's always laughing, because Shikamaru makes her _do_ that, Naru walks them back toward the couch without looking where she's going. They bump into a table on the way, and a lamp crashes onto the floor. She doesn't seem to notice. She just keeps on going and kissing and going and kissing, unravelling his brain bit by bit. Then, they're there, legs bumping into the couch, and she drops down into it, pulling him with her.

Swearing, he just barely manages to move his hands to brace against the back of the couch in order to not cause anyone any brain damage from head trauma. He lands with his legs spread, one on each side of hers, completely exposed. Looking down, he feels every inch he has on her in his bones. His face grows warm.

"C'mon, then," she says without pause, and tugs at his neck. "I wanna kiss you more."

Shikamaru groans and looks heavenwards, a little overwhelmed. His face is probably the shade of a ripe tomato at this point.

Naru doesn't pause to think twice. She attaches her mouth to his neck, nibbling on his skin with her teeth, without as much as a by your leave.

Shikamaru keens, high and strung out. His eyes go wide, and he slaps a hand over his mouth to stop the sound.

"Oh my God." Shikamaru's voice feels alien in its squeakiness. It doesn't sound like him at all. " _Oh my God._ "

He can feel her tongue, warm and wet, against his skin. Naru sucks hard on his throat. He's going to have such a big hickey. There will be bite marks. Shikamaru has never gotten either, before, and now he'll have both all at once.

She stops sucking at his neck and slides her lips up to his jaw, licking at it briefly, before continuing on to his mouth. She kisses him, and Shikamaru falls into the motion, learning how to push and how to bend with each moment. Her lips are greedy. It feels like he's stripped bare, and this fire between them is burning him alive.

It's all going so fast.

Reaching up with his hands, he finds hers, and interlocks their fingers. He squeezes them, and like she knows just what he means, her mouth slows down and gentles, until finally, they disengage. Pulling back, she stares at him through her thick bangs. They're mussed and sticking up in weird places. She's rather silly looking.

Very hot, too, Shikamaru can't help but note. She always is.

"You ok?"

Shikamaru blinks. He opens his mouth to reply and it's unexpectedly dry. He coughs. "Yeah. You?"

The corners of her mouth lift up slightly. "Yeah." She tilts her head, as if considering, and then leans forward quickly to peck him on the nose. "I'm perfect," she says, and grins with satisfaction. He can't find it in himself to mind.

They stay like that, grinning dumbly at each other, until someone bangs on the front door, and they jump slightly in surprise.

"Get a room!" her roommate shouts at them. It's hardly muffled at all, even though it has to travel through thick wood. Her roommate has a very set of impressive lungs.

"I'm in my room, dickwad!" Naru screams back at him, her head stretched and turned over the back of the couch. Shikamaru doesn't comment (they very much aren't in her room, they're in the living room, which falls under the heading of communal space) because no way is he ever getting in the middle of those two, ever. Also, he's rather fond of the position they're in, now. He's slid closer than before, and her breasts are pushing softly at his chest because of it.

He decidedly ignores the heat crawling up his cheeks.

"Liar!" Her roommate bangs on the door, and, well. There went that comfortable afternoon spent with his girlfriend.

Shikamaru sighs as Naru bristles and turns properly to glare at her roommate through the front door, promptly pulling her chest from his and putting a sharp shoulder into his collarbone instead.

"Ow," Shikamaru mutters leaning back, and rubs at his abused nerve.

"What did you just call me?" Naru asks, and her voice is low and dangerous.

Her roommate is silent for a long moment. Shikamaru considers if he's suddenly grown to have a brain, but then he speaks again, so he obviously hasn't. "I called you a liar, liar."

Gods, the man has to be inflammatory on purpose. Shikamaru can't believe a person could actually be this stupid for real. He can't. It isn't humanly possible.

Naru freezes, and Shikamaru edges off her warily. Briskly, she turns around, and smiles amiably at him. "I'll be back shortly, honey," she says sugar sweet, and rises off the couch. Then she hesitates, tilting her head in thought. Obviously decided, she nods to herself, and bends down and grabs his head and tries to suck his tongue out of his mouth. With a gasp she breaks away to stare heatedly at him. "You just wait right here," she says, and Shikamaru can do nothing more than nod dumbly at her disappearing backside.

She has a very nice butt.

"I'll do that," he says belatedly, as the front door swings shut. Wonderingly, he brings his fingers up to touch his kiss swollen lips. They hurt, slightly. "I'll do just that."

Outside, someone screams and possibly falls off the side of the building, but honestly, Shikamaru can't find it in himself to care. He just kissed his girlfriend, and things are great.


End file.
